


偷窥7

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	偷窥7

7  
花费了些许功夫，两个才真正的做了文字意义上的清晨清理工作。白色柔软的短毛款浴袍套在李东海身上，简单的在腰部系了个松垮的结。李赫宰就没那么多的选择，找了一件李东海当作睡衣，大了几码的T恤。（懒得写剧情了，不写了，我写主题了，写剧情好烦）  
李赫宰的整个上半身都半躺在了单人沙发里，左手伸进浴袍下摆，抚摸着李东海小腿外侧。不同于女人肌肤的细腻，对方的皮肤多了几分粗糙感，但并不影响它的光滑度。李东海低着头，不紧不慢的把腰侧的扣子解开，胸口大片光裸的皮肤露出来，他舔了舔嘴唇，手掌在李赫宰的腹部摸了摸，把浅灰色的平角内裤往下扯了扯，却不着急把人的衣料都去除。  
李赫宰则仔细的抚摸着李东海的大腿，瞧着人在自己的抚摸下微微发颤，皮肤起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩。手沿着内裤边伸进去，李东海的指尖又触摸到了对方依旧半疲软状态的性器。  
从昨晚两人坦诚相见开心，李东海觉得自己就没见过对方完全累瘫，软趴趴的样子。  
也没再和对方客气，李赫宰把对方身上象征性挂着的浴袍脱下来丢到了一边。长长的下摆正巧扫到了手边小木桌上的铁艺边框篮子，桌子和篮子一起倒在了地上。李东海不满的皱眉，不知道是因为对方粗鲁的动作，还是噪音吵到了两人的情趣。李赫宰轻轻吻了吻对方皱成一团的眉眼当作道歉。  
但当他不经意扫了一眼掉落在地上的东西时，一个肉粉色的柱状物引起了他的注意力。被白色的布料盖着一大半，但良好的视力还是让他看清了地上东西的形状，他挑了挑眉，一句话也没说，扣住李东海的后脑勺，加深了吻的力道。  
李东海被突如其来的热情撩的晕头转向，他是注意到对方不再懒散的摊在沙发上，反而起了身。他自然的用双腿缠着李赫宰的腰肢，双臂也抱紧了对方的脖颈。李赫宰一只手环着对方的腰，另外一只手拖着对方的屁股，走了几步路，将人落在了木质长桌上。冰凉的桌子冻得李东海打了个哆嗦，他眯着眼想瞟一眼李赫宰，对方却和自己分开了，也不知道拿了什么蒙住了自己的眼睛。  
“和学艺术的搞在一起，有什么好处我今天可算都体验到了。”李赫宰低声嗤笑了几声，给人脑后打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。蒙眼的长布也是顺手在桌子上拿的大概是李东海用来捆画笔或者什么的黑色布料。  
“是么，那你再多体会体会。”清醒了的李东海一改起床时的羞涩，多次的冲撞早就把他那在人前留的那一点象征性的羞耻心给撞碎了。他翘着二郎腿，双手撑在座子上，等着对方下一步的动作。但布料后的他也是好奇的睁大了眼睛，想透过光看到李赫宰的身影。但是料子的质量太好，他只能通过声音分辨李赫宰的方位。  
对方好像站着不动了一会，又逐渐走远了，脚步声慢慢的变得又低又长，一阵冲水的声音又响了起来。“在干嘛啊！”李东海忍不住叫了起来，没有回应。  
“呀，李赫宰，在哪里”李东海有些不安的用手指尖敲着桌子，对方还是没有回答，但是细碎的脚步声接近了，李东海这才放下心来。  
“张开嘴吧”李赫宰低低的声音响了，李东海想都没想就照做不误，一根冰凉粗长的圆柱物体就这样顺势塞入了他的口腔里，驱长直入。  
“我已经知道你很热情了，没想到啊李东海。”李赫宰故意的停顿了一下，“熟悉吗？真想让所有人都看看你有多骚。”  
李东海的身体剧烈的颤抖着，最后秘密被挖掘到的羞耻刺激的他兴奋不已。早就被他用了不知道多少次的仿真性器，在被塞入几秒钟后，他就知道了这是什么。嘴巴被人用着和实物一样尺寸的假物，粗暴的抽插着口腔。李东海的舌根都被撞的发酸，他却忍不住压缩着口腔吮吸着，他还没有用嘴尝过对方那里的味道，但后穴已经大概给对方量了个尺寸。  
高科技还是不行啊，李东海迷迷糊糊的想，怎么都还是比对方的鸡巴小了半寸呢。  
“跪下去..”李赫宰把手中的玩具抽了出来，放在桌子一边，一把把李东海抱了下来，瞧着对方听着自己指令顺从的跪了下去。“乖孩子”大拇指和食指捏着对方脸颊，把自己涨的发烫的性器塞到了对方嘴里。  
耻毛在李东海脸上扫来扫去，自己沐浴露的味道和李赫宰的体味混在一起，李东海发现自己根本控制不住自己，舌头在马眼上打着圈，嘴巴吮吸着人前端，把溢出的汁液都吞了进去。“乖孩子..”李赫宰深深叹了口气，享受着对方热情的服务。  
李东海却松开了嘴，及时看不清任何东西，眼睛也张的大大的，“塞进来…后面..难受..”李赫宰皱了眉，他确实喜欢对方勾人的后穴，但现在也被前面这个贪吃的小嘴勾的不行，也不介意地上的温度，只是念叨着得给李东海填个大型沙发在客厅才行。  
地板上的两个人成69的姿势，李东海的嘴唇又碰了碰对方的肉棒，先是含住了开端，又一寸寸的吞进了嘴里。李赫宰手里握着那根比自己小了一圈的仿真玩具，在人穴口滑动了几下，一寸寸填入。但这个姿势让胳膊动作的幅度实在剧烈不起来，只能缓缓地，尽力往人体内抽插。  
胃口早被撑大的李东海不满意的闷哼着，屁股情不自禁的摇摆想加大抽插的幅度。李赫宰不客气的在人白嫩的臀肉上留了个牙龈，疼的李东海松了口，痛呼起来。“要这么贪心吗，两个都在喂你了还不满意。”  
“可两边吃的质量也不一样啊”李东海语气有些委屈，报复性的圈住人的性器箍紧。李赫宰把手里的玩具又抽了出来，翻了个白眼丢到一边，对这个刚发现不到二十分钟想新鲜物彻底失去了兴趣，比起用这个东西，他还是更乐意亲自提枪上阵。  
换了最方便的姿势，掐着李东海的腰把人按在桌子上，站着用后入的姿势，将对方射到告饶，今天的早期运动才算是结束了。


End file.
